


Perfect date

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: Philadelphia, your's and Babe's hometown. After the war ended you decided to go back and you both lived together in a small house.Tonight Babe decided to surprise you with a romantic date.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/You





	Perfect date

October 1946

Philadelphia, your's and Babe's hometown. After the war ended you decided to go back and you both lived together in a small house.   
Tonight Babe decided to surprise you with a romantic date. He knew how much you loved movies and books so he decided to go to the movies with you, one movie in particular: the killers. You had read the book and loved it, you were always rending about the movie and how much you wanted to see it.   
When you got back from work Babe was waiting for you on the porch with a bouquet of daisies from your garden. "After you" he said when he opened the door of his car to let you in, like a real gentleman. He started to drive and you hummed a little with the music. You felt so happy just to sit in the same car with him, both alive and happy. Just being able to forget the war for a few moments.

You arrived at the cinema and parked your car and went in the line to buy the tickets, there were three couples before you. You held eachothers hand and waited. "Two tickets for the killers please" Babe asked the man. "Sorry mate, we're sold out" You saw Babe's grin melt into a more painful face. He frowned and looked at you, "I'm sorry" he mumbled. He grabbed your hand and started walking back to the car with big steps. "Hey,hey, it's okay. We can do something else" you laughed at him. He clinched his teeth and shook his head. "No, this was the perfect date! Stupid movie!" he said with an angry voice. You smiled again because of his grumpy face. "What's so funny?!" he asked trying not to laugh. "Your face" you said laughing even harder. Babe couldn't hold his laugh anymore and you almost ended up on the ground of laughter. You didn't need a movie to make a date special, being together already did...


End file.
